Hauntings on Halloween!
by horsegal523
Summary: Trish and Dez talk Austin & Ally into sleeping in a supposedly haunted house on a farm. Ally doesn't believe in the ghost stuff until everyone starts to dissappear. Will it all be a prank or will she never see her best friends and hopeful boyfriend Austin Moon ever again?
1. Chapter 1: Scary Stories & Halloween

**Me: Okay! we need a Disclaimer! who wants to say the first?"**

**Ross: Can I?**

**Me: Okay.**

**Ross: Okay well, Rachael doesn't own us or the charatars of Austin & Ally. Just this awesome Halloween story! Halloween is in only a few weeks! =D so...happy Halloween! **

**Me: Thanks, Ross! yup HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D**

Ally's POV

I was setting up for Halloween. I love Halloween. The costums, The candy, and the decorating! My favorite part is the decorating!

"Hey, Ally!" Austin said walking into the store. He bumped into the lader I was stadning on.

"Austin, Watch ouuutt" I said as I fell off the lader he bumped into.

"I got ya, Ally!" He jumped and caught me.

"Phew! that was a close one." I said. "Thanks Austin"

"Any time" He said with his charming smile. Okay. I'll admit it. I have a crush on Austin Moon. But he'll never know it! I'm doing better with hiding it than I did with Dallas.

"So what brings you here today?" I asked.

"Nothing. just came to see you and ask what you were doing for Halloween." He said.

"Welllll...I'm not exactly doing anything sadly." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I'm sadly to old to dress up and my cousins aren't able to make it this year. I wasn't invited to Stephanie's Halloween party so...I have nothing to do" I explained.

"Guess who got a job at that Halloween store down the street that I can't remember the name of?" Trish said walking into the store with a cleaver in her head. She was Halloween..ie...is that a word? I guess so...Now It is! haha.

"Halloween Spirit?" Austin asked.

"Yeah that's the place!" She said.

"Hey guys!" Dez said running in.

"And now Dez is here" I said walking around to the otherside of the counter. Austin jumped on the counter.

"What's up, Dez" Austin asked.

"Nothing really." He said.

"What are your plans for Halloween?" Trish asked.

"I'm doing nothing" I said.

"I'm probably going to hang out with Ally since she doesn't have anything to do" Austin said. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks, Austin" I said.

He nodded.

"I'm not doing anything either" Dez said.

"Really?! No one has plans!?" Trish asked.

"Guess not" I said.

"Well...How about we stay in the Haunted Oaks barn?" Trish said.

"What's that?" Austin asked

"Well. it all happend a long time ago!" She started. "In 1885 the barn caught on fire! a young stable hand had run in the barn to save the horses but he failed and the 5 horses in the barn all died in the fire. He was sooo devestated that he hanged himself. the night it happend? Halloween night. and ever since there have been sights of his ghost walking around the farm and the horses running about the land. The horses in the barn today apparently freak out. No one is aloud in the barn. It is said that the fire spread to the mansion that was next to the barn and the owners and workers all died too." Austin, Dez, and I were very interested in the story.

"And it has been Haunted ever since. The most hauntings happen on Halloween night." Trish finished with an evil look on her face. "So what do ya say. Wanna stay the night on Halloween night there?" She asked.

We all looked at each other.

"Dez?" Austin asked.

"I'm up for it!" he said.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Let's do it!"

"Ally?" They all asked in unison.

"I-I don't know guys. I mean, I'm not saying I believe in the ghosts but that story is true about him hanging himself and the horses-Which is awful! I love horses- And I just don't know!" I said.

"Come on, Ally!" They said.

"Please come! I really don't wanna be stuck with these 2 all night!" Trish said.

"yea- HEY!" The boys said at once.

"Sorry." She said.

"Please Ally!" Dez said.

Austin jumped off the counter and steped so close to me I had to hold on to the counter and lean back to look him in the eye.

"Please. For me?" He asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"*sigh* Fine!" I said. "Those eyes of yours! I swear!" I said. He just stood there. "Back up!" I said.

"Oh sorry!" He said.

"Fine. I will stay with you guys" I said.

That night I layed in my bed thinking.

I turned and picked up my book.

_Dear Diary/Journal/Songbook_

_Austin, Dez, Trish and I are all going to stay at the Haunted Oaks farm. to be hontest. I'm terrified. Austin talked me into it with those puppy-dog eyes of his. I just melt when he uses them on me! days 'til Halloween: 1. OMG I'M SOOO SCARED! I love Halloween and now It's going to turn into a living nightmare! Atleast I have Austin there with me._

_Happy Halloween. _

_~Ally_


	2. Chapter 2: Costums & Ghost hunting geeks

I looked at my clock and it was 11:59.

I let out a deep breath and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and saw Austin standing in my room.

"D'AHH!" I screamed. "Austin! why are you in my room?!" I asked.

"Your dad let me up. He told me that he was headed to the store and to wake you up." He explained.

"oh...well. While you're here you can help me pack." I said. "Happy Halloween by the way." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks! You too." he said. "Okay. Where is your bag?" He asked.

"In my closet." He got my bag and I saw his eyes were on my book.

"Don't. even think about it mister" I said.

"Fine!" He grumbled.

"Thank you."

"hey!"

"What?" I asked.

"what is this I see?" he asked as if he knew something.

"Whaaaat?" I asked.

"Is this a picture of me that is cut into a heart?" He asked pointing at a picture of him I have of him that I had cut out into a heart on my wall at my bed. lifting his eyebrows at me.

My eyes got wide. I literally jumped across my room and onto my bed.

"No!" I shouted.

"...really?" he teased.

"yes! It was my ex-boyfriend who also had blonde hair." I said.

"...Okayyyy" he sang. "Whatever you say!" I said.

He walked over and put the clothes that I pulled out into my bag. I grabbed my sleeping my outta my closet and handed it to him.

"Well. Is that everything?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"What else do you need?" he asked.

I pulled out a flash light and my phone and a spare phone.

"oh..good idea." He said.

"Yup!" I put it in my bag.

We walked to the store.

Trish and Dez were there. The store was closed because it was Halloween. Normally I would stay and give out candy until my cousins were ready to go but not my dad was giving out candy.

"Hey guys!" Trish said.

"Hi" I said.

"y'all ready for a scary night?" She asked.

"Heck Yeah!" Austin said.

"...kinda" I said.

"I am!" Dez said.

"Same here!" Trish said.

"Okay soo...what're we going to do until then?" Austin asked.

"We are going to go to the Halloween store and buy ghost hunting stuff!" Trish said. "I have an employe discount. I took today and tomorrow off!" She said.

"okay let's go!" Dez said.

"Wait! Why do we need ghost hunting stuff?" I asked.

"So we can prove that the place _is _haunted!" Trish exclaimed.

"Okay" I said. "I'm sooo ready to be the girl who is called 'Freak!' but okay"

"No one will call you a freak, Ally" Austin said. "And if someone does, I'll get after them! I'll definatly hurt them!" He said.

"Thanks, Austin" I said.

We went to the store and it was a costum store and a halloween store. well...That makes sense.

"Hey, Ally!" Austin said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"check out my outfit!" He said wearing a gladiator costum.

"Hot!" I said. He looked at me like 'what?'.

"I mean, uhh...umm..nice!" I covered.

"Thanks" He walked away.

"Nice going, Ally" I grumbled.


	3. Creepy houses & Teenage protectors

**Me: okay, who wants to do this disclaimer!**

**Ross: can I again?**

**me: no Ross you already did that last one**

**Laura: can I?**

**Me: yes**

**Laura: Rachael and Maddi don't own Austin & Ally but they do own the story line for this Halloween story! :D Happy Halloween!**

**Me: thanks!**

Chapter 3

"Austin!" Trish called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you excited for tonight?" She asked.

"yeah!" He said "What about you, Ally" He said looking at me.

"No! I'm terrified!" I said.

"Oh c'mon Ally, It'll be okay" Austin said.

I nodded.

Later we went to the house...It was scary!

The top of the house was covered in dark,sinister looking clouds. But the fog was rolling in so we didnt have much time to look around the outside.

The inside was just gothic as the outside but all we could see was whatever was close, all the light we had was from the flashes of lighnting coming in through the window that where high about the ground.

I pulled out my phone to give me extra light, I panned around the dark room even though it didnt give me much more light I could the stair case that was covered in a blood red carpet, two suits of armor that stood beside the door, and a dark gloomy chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

I took the lead up the stairs holding my phone down to following hall, I carefully walked up to the top of the stairs with every one following me.

I was terrified.

"guys, do we have any flash lights?" I asked.

"I do!" Trish said.

"Then get it out" I said.

She pulled it out and cut it on and right infront of us was a man who was the ideal picture of a grave digger.

"AHHH!" We screamed.

"You kids shouldn't be here" he said.

He was older and had slump to his back he held a pitch fork and as he spoke his voice has a rasp to it.

"we're only staying 1 night" Trish said.

But he was gone.

"That was creepy." I said.

"it's okay, Ally...it was just our imagenation!" Trish said.

"Uhhh Trish! why would we all imagen the same thing?!"

"I don't know, Okay!" She said.

"Girls, let's just go find where we are going to sleep" Austin said.

"We are not sleeping with you boys!" Trish and I said in unison.

"We can protect you" He looked over at Dez who was talking to his pet turtle.

"I'll protect you" He corrected.

I sighed. "Fine." I said.

"Awesome!"

"But NO funny buissness!" I said.

"I promis, Ally!" He said.

We followed Austin into a room that looked safe, and layed out our sleeping bags.

"Okay! who's ready for a night of fright!" Dez asked.

"I am!" Austin said. He held a flash light up to his chin and did an evil laugh. His voice was deep when he did the laugh.

"Me too!" Trish said.

I sat in the background quietly and walked away from them (wow I'm dumb) and found a light switch. I fliped it on and it cut on the light in the room we were in.

Some other teenagers came in.

"Hannah, Kiley, Max, Ricky, Welcome" Trish said to her friends.

They were all enjoying them selves..but I wasn't; I was terrified.

"Ally" I truned around and looked a Ricky. He was about 5'8 and had light brown hair. He wasn't very nice to me...actually...He was mean to me!

"What" I snapped.

"Are you having fun? You're just sitting in the corner like an idiot" He said.

I glared at him.

"Yeah! you're an idiot! and a geek!" He said. He bent down to my ear "And I know you have a crush on Austin..and just so you know..He'll never love you. no ever will. Ever!" He said.

I fought to hold back tears. I knew he was right! Austin would never love me.

I turned around in the corner and him and Max both jumped and screamed at me.

"BOO!" They said.

"AHHH!" I squealed.

"Haha! scaredy cat!" Max said.

I started to cry.

"Okay, Max, that's enough" He said "here I'll help you up" He seemed convincing enough.

I reached up and pulled and his 'hand' came off and I screamed.

"HAHA! see! you are an idiot!" They laughed.

And right behind them. Taller than both of them, them being around 5'8 if not a few inches taller. 6' tall Austin stood. He glared at them.

"Leave her alone" Austin barked.

"No!" they kicked at me.

"I said.." he steped closer to them. "Leave her alone." He said.

"and I said 'No'" and they kicked at me again.

"That's it!" Austin said. He grabed them and pushed them back and sat beside me.

"Fine! take that little geek" Riley said. "We're outta here"

"Good! maybe then it'll smell better in here! ever heard of a shower?" Austin asked.

He looked at me.

"You okay, Als?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No? okay. Come here" He pulled me into a big hug and I sobbed into his chest.

"Ignore them, okay, Als?" He said.

"Okay"

"good, now, look at me" I looked up at him. "know this much, okay. I think that you're awesome and don't let anyone tell you different...okay. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about you. You're beautiful" he said.

I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Thanks, Austin. I needed to hear your conforting words" I said truthfully.

We got up and the others left and I hung out with my friends telling ghost stories. It was fun!


	4. Missing friends & Awful surprises

We were all getting ready for bed when suddenly we heard a big BANG.

"What was that?" I said jumping behind Austin.

"I don't know." He said.

"I'll go investigate" Trish said. She grabed a flash light and dissapered into the darkness.

I sat down and sunggled closer to Austin. If you couldn't tell...I was terrified in that house.

5 minutes passed, then 10, then 20 and Trish hadn't returned. I pulled out my phone.

I heard a scream. I looked at Austin.

He had the same worried look as me.

I began to text Trish.

_Ally Dawson_

_Trish, where are you? it's been almost 25 mins._

No answer.

_Ally Dawson_

_Trish, seriously, this isn't funny! plz write me back _

Still no answer.

_Ally Dawson_

_Trish! Dez is about to go and look for you! I'm really worried! =( please! It's been 30 mins!_

"That's it! I'm going to look for her" Dez said.

"Dude! don't! maybe she's still looking." Austin said.

"Fine"

_Buzzz_

I pulled up my phone.

_Trish Delarosa_

_Trish isn't here anymore...don't write back :D_

I texted back quickly.

_Ally Dawson_

_Ha. Ha. very funny, Trish!_ _Stop trying to make me scared!_

No reply.

"Guys, let's just go to sleep." Austin said.

I nodded. I layed down and some how fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of thunder.

I jolted forward and looked over and Dez was gone.

I looked beside me and Austin was fast asleep.

"Austin wake up!" I shook him.

I saw a little girl just staring at me.

"Austin wake up!" I said my voice alittle shaky.

She was getting closer.

"Ally. we've been waiting for you" She said in a creepy voice.

"Austin, please" I said, now crying.

She got closer and reached for me and I screamed.

"Ally, what's wrong!?" Austin said.

I threw myself into his arms.

"There was a little girl! she-she was going to kill me!" I said.

"You're paranoid." He said.

I was bawling.

"No I'm not, Austin!"

"Okay, okay, shhh. It's okay" He said hugging me. "I'm right here, no one's going to hurt you." He said.

"Dez is gone" I said.

"What!?" He said. "that's it! Trish is gone and now Dez! I'm going to look for them." He got up.

"Austin, no!"

"What?" He asked.

"please don't leave me here by myself." I said.

He kneeled down and looked me in the eye.

"It's okay, Ally" He said. He leaned to my ear and whispered. "_I love you_" OKay! I have to be dreaming.

He kissed me, got up and left.

"Austin!" I shouted, but he was gone.

"great...now I'm alone"

Another hour went by and Austin still wasn't back.

I walked through the house and found Trish.

I freaked out when I saw her...


	5. Tears & Jerks

I only saw her from the lightening.

She had blood coming from her mouth and her face was in a scared postion, her hands where around her throat like she couldnt breathe.

I started panicking.

I ran and triped over something. I looked over.

Dez.

He wasn't moving.

He looked like he had been stabed.

"_What's going on here!_" I thought.

I was panicking.

"Where's Austin!" I said.

I ran down the hall and almost fell down a drop off.

"Whoa!" I turned my flashlight down to the ground and saw Austin laying there.

I screamed and ran to him.

Bawling, I hugged him. There's no way he survied that fall.

I heard someone behind me. I turned around and screamed again.

"Boo!" Trish said.

"Guys!"

Austin grabed me from behind and pulled me down.

"Got ya!" he said.

"Austin!" I said. I was still crying.

"Haha! HAPPY HALLOWEEN, ALLY!" They said.

"Guys! that's not funny!" I said.

"Actually it kinda was!" Dez said.

I started crying harder.

"Guys! I thought you were really dead! that's not right! I-I can't believe you!" I said. I pushed outta Austin's grip and crossed my arms and cried.

"Ally, It was just a joke" Austin said putting and arm around me.

"That was the meanest joke ever!"

"I'm sorry" He hugged me.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked. "Was it all an act?" I shouted at him.

"No!"

"You kissed her!" Trish asked.

"maybe." He said sheepily.

"What about that ghost I saw?" I asked.

"projector" Dez said.

"Okay, what about that creepy dude that was here?" I asked.

"That. we don't know" Austin said.

"I should totally hate you guys!" I said.

"But you love us!" Trish said.

"yes..." I said.

We went back to where our stuff was.


End file.
